1. Technical Field
This invention relates to culinary tools and, more particularly, to a culinary cutting tool for slicing a cylindrical roll of cookie dough.
2. Prior Art
During culinary preparation of various food types the need often arises to cut or slice certain food items into manageable pieces. One food item that requires such slicing is a pre-made roll of cookie dough that can be bought at virtually any grocery or food store. The most obvious means of doing so is to use a sharp knife to cut the roll of dough into slices. As with other cutting procedures though, the food preparer runs the risk of cutting themselves while cutting the dough, and cutting an entire roll of dough with a knife can be time consuming. Furthermore, when cutting with a knife, equally sized and shapes slices are not obtained, resulting in cookies that have a wide range of shapes and sizes, which may be undesirable for display purposes.
Various food item cutters are known in the prior art. More specifically, one prior art example shows a type of cheese cutter that includes a single thin wire tautly mounted in a suitable frame, and a handle which is grasped by the user while manipulating the frame and wire to cut slices off a block of cheese. Although such a cutter eliminates the risk of the user cutting themselves they are still only able to cut one slice at a time. Also, evenly sized slices cannot be obtained with such a cutter.
Another prior art example shows a cutter used primarily for slicing hard boiled eggs. Such a cutter includes a bottom support piece configured to accept a hard boiled egg therein, and a top piece that has a plurality of spaced, parallel disposed taut thin wires. The top piece is hingedly mounted to the bottom piece, and the hard boiled egg is cut into a plurality of slices when the hinged top piece is pushed down on the egg. This example does allow for multiple evenly sized slices, but is not properly configured for slicing a roll of pre-made cookie dough.
Accordingly, a need remains for a culinary cutting tool in order to overcome the above-noted shortcomings. The present invention satisfies such a need by providing a cutting tool that is convenient and easy to use, greatly reduces the user's risk of cutting themselves, saves a considerable amount of time and energy, and provides evenly sized and shaped slices of cookie. Such a cookie dough cutter allows a user to quickly prepare a roll of cookie dough for baking, which is particularly appealing to parents or bakery owners with a busy schedule. The evenly shaped slices also ensure that the resulting cookies will be uniform in shapes, thus improving the appearance of a freshly baked batch of cookies.